Starburst Kisses
by SadieSmiles83
Summary: Demyx has never kissed anyone before, just practiced using a game that Axel taught him. The Flurry of Dancing Flames always seems to get him into trouble! DemyxXLarxene. Rated for language, implied sexuality, and making out.


So I'm taking a break from Infinity on Anime because I lose interest and inspiration too easily...but I **am** in fact writing "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs".It's a work in progress...just slow in the mean time,I'm writing this!

The inspiration for this just came to me about the same way this starts ,it's DemyxLarxene,which is the weirdest couple people could think of and yes, Larxene is very out of character. I have a bittersweet Larxene in my mind, not an ice queen. Demyx is a slightly smarter version of the one from Demyx Time because that Demyx is just more fun to play with.

I own nothing.I don't own Demyx, Larxene, Axel, Kingdom Hearts,Starburst,Apple, any artists or songs that come up. I only have a purple iPod Nano Chromatic, and the package of Starburst that my best friend gave me.

*Starburst Kisses*

Demyx sat on the couch of his apartment with a leftover bag of candy from his birthday. An unopened package of Starburst sat in front of him as The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust album by David Bowie played on shuffle through the speaker of his blue iPod Nano. His emerald eyes were staring at the package, thinking of something that happened with Axel.

"Axel, what are you doing?" The sitar player asked with curiosity as he watched the redhead took a cherry Starburst and put it wrapper and all into his mouth.

The tiny box-like candy could be seen being moved around in Axel's mouth. He opened up to remove the wrapper and inspected it while chewing before responding. "I'm playing Starburst Kisses."

"What's that?" Demyx's innocence made Axel chuckle.

"It's a game to test how good you are at kissing. You put the Starburst into your mouth and try to open the wrapper without your hands- just your mouth. If you can do it and there are no tears in the wrapper, you're a good kisser." The Flurry of Dancing Flames showed the wax paper to his companion with a smirk. "See? No tears. Not even a tiny one." He held out a hand filled with the candies. "Wanna try?"

The Melodious Nocturne frowned. He had never kissed anyone before. He was the most innocent in the entire Organization. The handful was mostly yellow and red-wrapped candies. He hated the cherry and lemon flavored ones, so he fished for a sight of pink or orange. He found a pink-wrapped strawberry one and took it. He looked at it carefully. "How the heck could you even open it with your mouth?"

"Here's a tip. Start on the folds with your teeth." Axel bared his own teeth in a smirk as if to make a point.

The blonde heeded the tip and put the candy in his mouth. He tried to use his teeth to open the triangular folds and got one, but heard and felt the wrapper rip in his mouth. He frowned further and took the candy out of his mouth with a sigh, his green eyes showing defeat. "I suck." He said and finished the job with his fingers before putting the candy back in his mouth.

"It just takes practice." Axel comforted, pulling a yellow wrapper from his mouth. "Damn. There's a little tear." He said as he looked at the wrapper in the light. "See? Sometimes even the best make a little mistake. Don't be so hard on yourself.

Demyx's smile returned and he nodded. "Thanks Axel. Got any more strawberry or orange ones?" Axel just went looking and handed him what could be found. "Thanks. I'm gonna go practice." Was all the mulleted boy said as he took off with the candies. Axel could be heard laughing and yelling "You're welcome" after him.

So here Demyx was, thinking of this encounter and how he sat in his room trying to open Starburst with his mouth for almost an hour after that, only to have them tear even the slightest bit every time. He picked up his iPod and changed the song to a completely different one. He put on "Electric Kiss" by Lady Gaga, almost subconsciously. He had recently become addicted to this song, not being able to figure out why.

His nimble fingers opened the Starburst package and he removed everything red and yellow, putting them to the side. He picked up an orange one and went to work on it in his mouth, using his teeth to open it as his lips and tongue helped move it to where he wanted it to stay. He finally got it most of the way off and then plucked it off his lips and pulled the wrapper from his mouth. He put the candy in his mouth and inspected the wrapper, holding it up to the light. He was smiling until he saw a tiny tear in it. "Dammit!" He let his head fall backwards as he sighed. He stared at the ceiling, unaware if there was anyone else in the room.

Larxene was leaning against a wall watching him. "What are you up to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Her voice made him jump and his eyes went wide.

He laughed a nervous little laugh. "Uh, nothing, Larxene...how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you mouth fuck that candy. What the hell are you trying to do?" Her electric blue eyes bore into him. She hummed along to the song as she moved closer, sitting next to him on the couch.

Demyx blushed as he tried to avoid the Savage Nymph's eyes. "...I was playing a game Axel taught me."

"What the hell kind of game involves mouth fucking a Starburst?" Larxene demanded. She sounded condescending, but really she was just curious. She picked up one of the discarded cherry ones and looked at it. She didn't get her answer right away, so she started singing along to the song. _"Peace, love, solitude and happiness. Electric kiss!"_

She was cut off by Demyx finally having the nerve to respond. "Starburst Kisses...it's supposed to help you see if you're a good kisser. If you don't rip the wrapper while unwrapping it with just you're mouth, you're a good kisser." He explained, feeling more and more embarrassed as he talked.

Larxene's face twisted into a smirk. "Why would you need to know that? Haven't you ever kissed someone? Shouldn't you know?"

He blushed even deeper. "No. I haven't. I wouldn't know."

Larxene's smirk faded to a look of awe. She had always secretly found his naivete and innocence somewhat charming, but now found herself feeling embarrassed for making him admit how innocent he really was. She suddenly had an idea and her smirk returned. She took the candy in her hands and put it in her mouth, then opened it with ease with her mouth and pulled out the wrapper. "You wanna check for rips?" She offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Um. Sure?" Demyx took the wrapper and looked it over. His green orbs went wide again. "...not a single tear. Not even a tiny one." His awe-struck gaze met her smug one and he blushed again.

"That wasn't a fluke, Nocturne." She leaned a little closer. "I'm pretty good. I could teach you a thing or two."

Shock growing, he backed away a little. "Um..." Before he could think of what to say next, her lips were on on his own with her hands holding him in place. He felt a tingling sensation when their lips met and she let him get used to the idea of the contact before forcing his lips open with her tongue and plunging it in. She pulled away at the last few seconds of the song while leaving him with the taste of cherry Starburst in his mouth.

She smirked and picked up the aqua music player. She found something she liked and put it back down. It started playing All Time Low's cover of "Alejandro". "Sweet tunes, Nocturne." He opened his mouth to thank her, but was cut off by her lips on his own and a tongue being plunged into his mouth. His lack of response made her pull away. "What's wrong? I thought those candies were giving you skills."

"Yeah. I'm a work in progress." He responded while blushing. "I've never actually done this before."

"Just follow my lead. Think of it like a dance but with mouths, not feet and hips." She told him. "And just relax." She went back in and worked his lips, finally getting a response of him doing the same, but reversed. She smiled into his lips and plunged her tongue into his mouth. He did the same and it seemed like a battle for dominance to him, she moaned a little as his tongue won out and he caressed her mouth with his tongue.

He turned deeper red and pulled away, almost jumping off the couch. She pouted as he did. "I-I'm sorry, Larxene, but I have no idea what the hell I'm doing and that noise kinda scared me."

She sighed. "That was a little extreme. I guess I haven't gotten any in a while." Larxene's blue eyes not only showed lust, but confusion. "Demyx, you've never heard a girl voice her pleasure?"

"I just had my first kiss!" Demyx practically squeaked. "Of course I haven't!"

The Savage Nymph giggled, which sent shivers down the Melodious Nocturne's neck. It usually wasn't the sound someone wanted to hear. "Your innocence is so cute!" She cooed. "It kind of makes me want to and not want to corrupt you." Her eyes bore into his and as much as he wanted to do something, anything, he couldn't. He couldn't get closer or run away. He wasn't sure what to do. He just watched her stare at him. The song changed to the original "Alejandro". She slowly rose and examined him. "I don't think I'll corrupt you quite yet..."She leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Demyx." That sent another wave of shivers down his spine. She never called him by his name. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her again, giving him one last rough kiss before creating a portal and leaving him be, the sound of Lady Gaga in his ears, the smell of her perfume in his nose, the taste of cherry on his lips, and the feeling of electricity in his veins.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Demyx just flopped back on the couch and changed the song to "Topsy Turvy" by Family Force 5. He laughed a bittersweet laugh. "I feel pretty topsy turvy myself."


End file.
